


A Teenage Hell

by pixie_le_fay



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, Multi, Teens, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_le_fay/pseuds/pixie_le_fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires hate Witches, Witches hate Vampires. Together in one school? A story of love, life, death, betrayal, and High school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teenage Hell

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have posted this before, but I took it down after I read through it and realized some of it did not make sense, bad grammar and even worse spelling. There is foul language used in this story as well as implications of dating, making out, and sex. There is also violence, fighting and bloodshed. If you are not of age to read this then please don't. You are welcome to comment and if you find something wrong with the story please tell me so I can fix it. There are three chapters total to this story and that is it.

Walking down the hall I see all the pretty pictures on the lockers. Seeing a group of girls walking by, talking about their boyfriends and clothes the latest movie and rock stars. Hmm, I wonder what their blood tastes like. Is it sugary sweet like all little girls should be? Or is it rotten and sour like the two-bit whores that they are. They have their fake tan skin that they got from their beauty products and tanning bed. Their revealing clothes they get from Whores R' Us. Their thin bodies that they get from all of their exercise, wait, I mean parties and sex. Hmm, did I say their bodies? I was incorrect. Their bodies are as plastic as Barbie…

"Logan."

"Wha?" I say looking around for the voice.

"I'm behind you."

I turn around and look down.

"Hey Lil." Amanda, so real like me we call her Lil because she is a little under 5 feet tall. To her, I am like a giant being at 5'10".

"Lost in thought, love?" Lil says taking a black marker out of her pocket and starting to draw on her arm.

I take a step back and look at her, not only is Lil short, but she has a medium build, pale as you can get. She hates the sunlight. She has black hair with red bangs. They bring out the gray in her blue gray eyes. Her nails and lips are always painted black, and her eyes are painted a reddish black color. I have never seen her body, or her curves if she has any; she has a favor of wearing long, baggy pants and long baggy shirts. Come to think of it she kind of looks drowned in them.

"IT'S RAINING COWS!" Lil says

"What the fuck?" I say looking down at her.

"There, now you're paying attention." She says with a smile. "Are you going to Nightmare?"

"What's a Nightmare?" I ask, pushing open the door so she could go through.

"In most cases it's a really bad, terrifying dream. But the Nightmare I am talking about is a new club; Twitch was supposed to tell you about it."

"Oh," I say. Twitch is our friend Paddy. She is a little taller then Lil I think she is about 5'2". She has brown hair that has different color streaks in it. She has green eyes, and she used to wear glasses, but now she has contacts. She has the ones that make her eyes seem cat like. She has a mass amount of freckles, which I hope, go all over her body. Twitch is the type of girl I want to get with; unfortunately we've never made it pass friendship.

"Logan, talk to me, or I will tell everyone that you like Liz." Lil voice breaks through my thoughts again.

"Liz? Who is that?"

"You know she is one of the Sirens, the one who is always being a bitch to Gini."

"Oh yeah, gag, why would I like her?"

"I don't know, but I will tell people you do if you don't talk to me."

"Oh, um yeah, I will go to Nightmare with you guys."

"Yay! Good you can drive." She says with a smile as she sits her backpack on my car.

"Lil, Logan, wait!"

Lil and I turn toward the voice. I smile as I see my other two friends, Twitch and Gini, running up.

"Well color me happy, all we need now is Sarah then the whole fucked up gang is here." Lil says sitting on the hood of my baby. My beautiful car, a 2003 Ferrari, sliver exterior and black interior with black tinted windows. I love my car. I reach in for my sunglasses and when I look up and I see Sarah running across the schools parking lot.

"Here comes Sarah." I say putting my sunglasses on.

"Is it wise to have all the freaks, not to mention we are all 17 years old in one car?" Sarah says walking up to the car.

"Fuck off," says Twitch says flipping her off.

"We really have to get more guys in this group." I say climbing in and starting the car.

"Yes, we can all have sex with you so many times, Logan, and then it gets boring." Gini says shutting the door.

"GINI!" We all say simultaneously

"What? I can be like you guys." Gini says looking all innocent. We all started laughing.

"Sure, sure Gini." Twitch says giving her a hug.

"Hey, I get a fuck off, and she gets a hug. That's fucked up!" Sarah says looking at Paddy.

"Fuck off!" Twitch and I say simultaneously.

"Logan." Twitch says

"Yes, love?"

"Love?"

"Oh sorry dear what did you need." I say giving her a smile.

"Never mind; now is not the time or place."

"SAY IT!" Lil screams.

"Fine!" says Twitch, "Logan umm will you um-"

"You're turning red." I say cutting her off.

"Will you go out with me?" Twitch says trying to hide her blush.

Did she just ask me out? Shweet.

"I would love to make you my bitch, or the other way around if you're feeling dirty." I say with a smile. Then I turn around and kiss her hand and feel the coldness of her skin against my lips.

"Aww." Sarah, Gini, and Lil say together.

"Shut the fuck up!" is mine and Twitch's reply.

"You two say fuckin' fuck way to fuckin' much, makes me fucking sick." Lil says rolling down her window.

"We say fuck too much?" Twitch says looking at her.

"What? My word is shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit on me!" Lil screams out the window.

"It's about time you two started going about anyway." Gini says ignoring Lil.

"What do you mean?" I say pulling into the Nightmare.

"Well, we all know you like Twitch, and we know that Twitch has liked you since last year." Gini says with a smile.

"GINI!" Twitch screams.

"What?" Gini asks looking at her.

"Enough bitching you two lets go." Sarah says climbing out of the car.

"Right behind you, love." Lil says falling out of the car and running after her.

"Well, your welcome." I say getting out of the car and walking up to the door.

"Bitch, get your ass back here and wait for me." Twitch says to me.

"Why don't you just hurry up?" I reply as I keep walking.

We all walk into the bar. We are welcomed by Placebo blasting on the stereo.

"Hello and welcome to Nightmare." says a voice. I turn towards it. I see a beautiful young lady. She has long brown hair that flows a little past her shoulders green eyes that look like gems, a straight nose, strong chin, and high cheekbones. She is wearing and exotic dress with a V-shaped neck that the point end right between her breasts. The rest of it flowed down to the floor, and it billows around her feet as she walks.

"Hi, I am Twitch and thank you." Twitch says sliding her arm around my waist.

"I am Laura. I own half of this club." She says with a faint smile.

"I am Logan, and these are my other friends Sarah, Gini, and Lil." I say smiling at her.

Oh, her eyes could put a spell on you if you looked into them enough. They are so beautiful. I wonder if she is seeing anyone.

"Would you like a table or a booth?" she asks.

"Booth please." I say.

"Follow me." she says and walks away like a goddess floating on a cloud.

We all follow her to the back of the club. I look around to see what kind of stuff they have. The place had no windows, it was wall-to-wall blood red silk, and the carpet was black. The only light were the candles on the bar and tables.

After my eyes adjusted I could see people in the darken corners of their booths and tables feeding off the blood the others gave to them. I so love blood bars.

"Here you go." Laura says showing us the large dark corner booth.

"Thank you, wait, we lost Lil." I say looking around.

"No, she is talking to my brother. He owns the other half of the club." Laura says with a nod at Lil and Laura's brother at the bar.

"Oh, how old is your brother?" Sarah asks.

"18 and I am 17."

"Oh, we are 17 too." I say.

Way to go man that is the way to please her saying stupid shit like that.

"Oh, what is your brother's name?" Sarah asks.

"Tommy." Laura replies then adds, "Excuse me, I have other things to do." And with that she walks off.

"Damn Sarah, you ask a lot of questions." Twitch says.

I smile at Twitch and then glance over at Lil. She was flirting with a young man with sandy blond hair, and tan skin. He obviously works out; his arms are about the size of Lil. He is wearing a black turtleneck and black jeans. I sigh and look back at Twitch; I wrapping my arm around her and giving her a light hug.

We all sit down and order a round of Alabama Slammers. When Gini yells out, "Twitch, stop it."

"What is she doing?" Sarah asks.

"Bouncing around singing 'The Wheels on the Bus go 'round'." Gini says slapping Twitch in the back of the head.

"Hey guys, I'm leaving so see you tomorrow." Lil says walking half way to the table.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Tommy is taking me out on the town as our first date." Lil says with an evil smile.

"Have fun, and use a condom." Twitch cries after her.

"You too," Lil says with a wink at her, "and I want details tomorrow." She says walking off.

I look at Twitch, and she flashes me a smile.

"I'm not sleeping with you, Twitch." I say as I smile at Laura who just brought our drinks over. I slam mine down then continue, "I want a woman that will give me all that they've got. Someone I can really get on with, whenever I like; Gini."

"Oh yes, Logan, I want you too." Gini says rolling her eyes at me.

"Guys, should we've let Lil go out with some strange guy that we don't know? I'm worried about her." Sarah says pushing her drink towards me.

"Number one, Sarah, Lil is fine. She is a big girl; so to speak. Number two, Logan, what do you mean by Gini giving you everything she has? I will give you everything I have, plus Gini is MY bitch, not yours. Number three, how in the hell did Sarah and Gini get mixed up with us?" Twitch says slamming her drink down.

We all look her.

"I was joking when I said I wanted Gini, and Hun, I know that you would do anything I wanted, you kinky little slut." I say smiling and standing up. "And we all met last year in tenth grade we had Mrs. Whinezernbell's class. We had to do that paper on JFK." I add walking off.

When I arrive at the bar a young a woman with Mary on her nametag was pouring a drink. Without looking up, she asks, "What can I get you?"

"I am looking for Laura." I say taking a seat.

"I'll get her for you." She says walking in to the backroom.

"What can I help you with Logan?" Laura says sitting down next to me.

"I was wondering, how trustworthy your brother is."

"Oh, he is very trustworthy as am I. It runs in the family." She says smiling and placing her hand on my arm. "So how long have you and, umm, Switch? Been going out?"

"Twitch, about an hour."

"So, it is nothing really serious?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering. I am not seeing anyone. Were you guys friends before you two dated?"

"We've all been friends since last year. She is more like a sister to me, they all are." Sister? Holy fuck, that was a stupid thing to say. So Laura's not seeing anyone. I wonder why.

"Sister? Why do you say that?" Laura's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"I guess from hanging out with her so long, it seems like I know her. Why all they questions?" I ask getting a little nervous.

"Well, no offense to you or Switch, but she is too jumpy and hyper. I think you could do better." Laura says moving her hand that was on my arm to my upper thigh.

"She is hyper. I could do better?" I say arching my eyebrow. Laura nods then leans forward and kisses me. I can feel her warm lips, she must have just fed. I place my hands on her hips to make the kiss deeper. I feel her hands moving up and down my chest.

"Logan!"

I pull away and look up.

"Paddy!"

"We are leaving now!" She yells walking out the door, followed by Sarah and Gini. I stand, nod my goodbye to Laura, and pay for our drinks.

I walk out to the car. I get in and start it. Then I take them home. When I get home, I walk down to my room, which is in the basement of an old, run-down house. I make a few phone calls then get my clothes then I go take a shower trying to wash away the night's actives.

Saturday afternoon, I tried calling Twitch to apologize for what happened last night, to see if we could talk and work things out, and plus I was going to beg a lot. Someone picks up the phone,

"Hello, is Paddy there?"

"No, she is out with Sarah and Gini." Her mom says.

"Thanks." I say hanging up. So they're all out without me, most likely talking about me.

So I decided to go back to the club.

When I pull in to the parking lot, there are cops and fire trucks everywhere.

I jump out of the car and run up to my friends, as well as Laura, Tommy and the bartender, Mary.

"What in the hell happened?" I ask looking at all of them.

"Coven." Is the only word spoken and I know: witches found out about the club and burned it down.

"Well, let's not stand here in case they come back. We all can go to my house, my parents won't care."

When we get to my house, we all go down to my room.

"Anyone want a drink?" I ask as I watch Sarah, Twitch, and Laura sit on my bed, Lil and Tommy lay on the floor, and Gini and Mary sit in the chairs that I have in my room.

"No, thank you." Laura says followed by the refusals of the others,

"Do you know what Coven it was?" Lil asks looking up at Tommy.

"Yes, Third Goddess. They are the ones who have the symbol of the two half moons with a full moon in the center." Tommy says leading down kissing Lil on the lips. I sit on the floor and look at all of them.

"Are we going to do something about it?" I ask.

"Like what? Their witches, and yes we are Vampires but we are young, there is nothing we can do." Gini says with a sigh.

"Well we can become something. We can go to the library and get the information on covens and start our own and fight back." Sarah says.

"The Vampire coven that Tommy and I are apart of, have tried to fight them but they are to strong." Laura says looking at Sarah.

"Well now you have us. Well like that one person said 'the more the better'." I say standing up.

"Hold on there Logan, your stupid, self-centered, lying ass is in enough trouble right now so shut up." Twitch says.

"Twitch yes we need to talk about it, but out dating life has nothing to do with this." I say looking at her. She gets up and walks over to me and reaches back and bitch slaps me.

"Ouch that's going to leave a mark." Lil says.

"Lil fuck off!" I say to her.

"Hmm, watch what you say, love."

"Lil! Gag you just sounded like Val the lead siren."

"Oh yes that's me 100 percent prep."

"Ok you guys lets get together Monday night and talk about this." I say turning my attention back to everyone else. They all got up to leave.

"Twitch will you stay, so we can talk." I say looking at her.

"Sure."

After everyone left, Twitch and I sat on my bed.

"Ok, I know what I did was wrong, but you know I don't date-"

"Yes you just mess around." She says cutting me off.

"True, but I am also not use to being tied to someone." I say taking her hand.

"And I am Logan? What you did was uncalled for, and you know that I was there, and we were dating for what two hours by that time it should of still of been fresh in your head that you were with me." She practically yells. "That's it end of conversation." She yells then she jumps up and runs off. It is going to take time to get back on her good side, not that I should worry much.

I look at the clock, 9:30pm. I better get to sleep; Sunday is the big day to go to church and spend with the family.


End file.
